Geophysical surveying is a technique where three-dimensional geophysical “pictures” of the state of an underground formation are taken with the use of energy (e.g., acoustic, electromagnetic, etc.) that penetrates the underground formation. Geophysical surveying takes place not only on land, but also in marine environments. Marine-based geophysical surveying faces significant challenges that are not faced by land-based surveying systems.